


Być człowiekiem

by Marionetka



Series: Dwa kroki wstecz [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, Nazi Hunter Erik Lehnsherr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternatywa, budowanie relacji, odkrywanie siebie, poszukiwanie własnej tożsamości
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionetka/pseuds/Marionetka
Summary: Szablozęby i Wolverine znajdują w kanadyjskiej głuszy dziewczynkę o szkielecie powleczonym adamentium, która zamiast imienia ma tylko numer. Jedyne rozwiązanie problemu, jakie Erik jest w stanie zaproponować, to zrównanie HYDRY z ziemią. Ale prędzej da się pokroić, niż pozwoli małej w tym uczestniczyć.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Logan, Erik Lehnsherr & Sabertooth, Erik Lehnsherr & X-23, Logan & Sabertooth, Sabertooth & X-23, X-23 & Logan
Series: Dwa kroki wstecz [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/541612
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Adamentium

**Author's Note:**

> Po bodaj trzech latach przerwy wracam do tej serii. I tak się dziwnie składa, że zaczyna ona skręcać na tory, które jadą trochę inną trasą niż kanon. W szczególności obecność mutantów zatrzęsie trochę fabułą _Zimowego Żołnierza_. Poza tym chciałabym jeszcze dodać, że czuję się jak jakiś pionier w kwestii tagowania związków między bohaterami. Nie wyświetlają mi się absolutnie żadne sensowne podpowiedzi.
> 
> Wrzucam pierwszy rozdział tej historii z myślą, że kolejne będą się pojawiać w dość nierównych odstępach czasu. Znaczy się, można oczekiwać bardzo nieregularnych aktualizacji.

Odkąd Erik pamiętał, jego życie składało się z nieprzerwanego ciągu okresów względnego spokoju i szaleńczego, niewyobrażalnego wprost zagrożenia. Czy to wojna, na której wybuch nie miał wpływu, czy wiele lat młodości spędzonych na polowaniu na nazistowskich zbrodniarzy, do czego zgłosił się na ochotnika, zawsze działo się coś, co odrywało go od normalnej, spokojnej egzystencji.

Nie miał pojęcia, co go podkusiło, żeby uwierzyć, że tym razem może jednak wszystko ułoży się inaczej.

Może to dlatego, że był już po prostu _stary_. Owszem, dbał o siebie, całkiem nieźle się trzymał, ale ostatecznie miał już ponad siedemdziesiąt lat, a praca z dziećmi i nastolatkami mogła go odmłodzić co najwyżej _duchem_. Ciało nie dawało się tak łatwo zbić z tropu.

W każdym razie powinien był się spodziewać, że prędzej czy później szlag trafi jego spokój i rutynę.

Wszystko zaczęło się, jak wiele makabrycznych historii, w pewną zimną, wietrzną noc, około trzeciej nad ranem. W ciągu dnia pierwszy tego roku śnieg zdążył szczelnie otulić otaczający posiadłość Xaviera ogród, ale mimo późnej godziny nic nie wskazywało na to, by miało przestać sypać. Robiąc sobie gorące kakao, Erik wyjrzał przez okno i nie zobaczył absolutnie nic.

I oto był kolejny dowód nieuchronnie nadchodzącej starości. Wstał o trzeciej nad ranem, bo nie mógł zasnąć i zamiast wychylić szklaneczkę whisky przygotował sobie _kakao_.

W pogrążonym we śnie Instytucie panowała cisza tak absolutna, jaka tylko może zapaść w starym budynku, w którym w dodatku mieszka zgraja dzieciaków. Nierdzewna stal podziemnych kondygnacji brzęczała monotonnie gdzieś w zakamarkach świadomości Erika i teoretycznie to wrażenie powinno bez najmniejszego problemu ukołysać go do snu. Teoretycznie. Ale jednak… jednak czegoś mu brakowało, nieokreślony niepokój drążył jego wnętrzności jak uparty kornik, nie pozwalając mu odetchnąć. Zorientowanie się, co jest nie tak, zajęło mu zadziwiająco dużo czasu, ale w końcu, przy którymś z kolei łyku kakao, dotarło do niego, że kiedy kładł się spać, w całym budynku nie było nawet kawałeczka adamentium. A teraz – w środku nocy, kiedy na zewnątrz szalało coś, co Amerykanie zapewne nazwaliby śnieżycą – wyczuwał aż _trzy_.

Wszystkie w kształcie ludzkich szkieletów.

Po przeraźliwie długiej chwili, którą spędził sparaliżowany na środku stanowczo zbyt dużej kuchni Charlesa nasłuchując odgłosów walki albo świszczącego oddechu konającego człowieka, Erik pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Prawda, Wolverine i Szablozęby znajdowali się w budynku, dosłownie o kilka kroków od niego, ale albo jakimś cudem nie skakali sobie do gardeł, albo co najmniej jeden z nich był już martwy. W każdym razie nie zanosiło się na awanturę. Przynajmniej na razie. Trzeci szkielet, znacznie mniejszy od dwóch, które rozpoznał, pozostawał swego rodzaju zagadką, do której Erik w tamtej chwili nie bardzo miał siłę. Wolverine i Szablozęby oznaczali zawieruchę porównywalną z uderzeniem huraganu, kiedy znajdowali się w jednym mieście, czasem nawet w obrębie jednego hrabstwa. A teraz spokojnie siedzieli w tym samym domu, w tym samym pomieszczeniu, i zachowywali się na tyle cicho, że gdyby nie ich specyficzny kościec, Erik nie zauważyłby ich obecności.

Coś było nie tak. Bardzo, _bardzo_ nie tak.

Z hukiem odstawił parujący kubek na stół. Namalowany na białym fajansie komiksowy opos uśmiechał się do niego entuzjastycznie, ale Erik skrzywił się tylko na jego widok. Miał nadzieję, że żaden z wiekowych mutantów nie zajrzy do kuchni i nie zobaczy naczynia. Na to, że wyczują od niego mleko i czekoladę, nie mógł nic poradzić, ale skubany futrzak z kubka podkopałby jego autorytet jeszcze bardziej. A autorytetu było mu trzeba dużo, żeby z dwóch Kanadyjczyków, którzy mogliby być jego dziadkami, wydobyć informacje.

Chociaż z drugiej strony… Cóż to zwykł mawiać ten chłopak z Luizjany, którego Charles ostatnio zrekrutował? Ach. Że prawdziwy mężczyzna nie boi się nosić niemęskich kolorów, bo nie uważa, żeby jego męskości coś mogło zagrażać. Albo coś w tym rodzaju. Może warto było spróbować takiej taktyki w kwestii autorytetu, którego nie mogły podkopać nawet kapcie w szkocką kratę i kubek z oposem?

Zdecydowany zaryzykować, znów chwycił swoje kakao i pewnym krokiem wymaszerował z kuchni. Bezszelestnie. Kapcie były naprawdę miękkie, a w dodatku podbite cienką warstwą filcu. Emeryckie takie, jak to ujął niedawno jego syn, wręczając mu je na Gwiazdkę, której w zasadzie Erik nie powinien w ogóle obchodzić.

Podążając za metalicznym śpiewem adamentium, skierował się w stronę pokoju kominkowego – jednego z bodaj czterech znajdujących się na parterze ogromnej willi i pewnie nie przypadkiem takiego, z którego Charles zdawał się nigdy nie korzystać. Spod zamkniętych drzwi sączyło się na korytarz mdłe, złotawe światło, bez wątpienia pochodzące właśnie z paleniska. Nie siląc się zbytnio na grzeczności, Erik pchnął jedno skrzydło ciężkich drzwi i wmaszerował do środka. Nie łudził się, że zaskoczy któregokolwiek z mężczyzn. Wiedział doskonale, że na pewno już dawno go usłyszeli i wywęszyli. Obaj siedzieli tuż przy kominku, skuleni ledwie kilkadziesiąt centymetrów od trzaskających płomieni, tak blisko siebie, jakby znów starali się rozgrzać przemarznięte ciała na froncie którejś z wojen światowych. Z progu Erik widział tylko ich przygarbione plecy.

– Dobry wieczór, panowie – rzucił przez ramię, kierując się w stronę zasnutej cienką warstwą kurzu biblioteczki. Miał zamiar najpierw wybadać potencjalny trzeci szkielet zanim zacznie wyciągać z Wolverine’a i Szablozębego informacje. – Nie widzieliście może gdzieś tutaj ostatniej monografii Charlesa?

Odpowiedziało mu tylko ciche, niemal niedosłyszalne pomrukiwanie, z którego niczego nie zdołał wyłapać. Obaj mutanci, jeśli tylko chcieli, potrafili porozumiewać się w rejestrach zupełnie nieosiągalnych dla ludzkiego słuchu. Ich wymiana zdań została przerwana nowym głosem, równie cichym, ale zdecydowanie wyższym.

Odrzucając wszelkie pozory poszukiwań książki, którą zostawił na swoim nocnym stoliku kilka kondygnacji wyżej, Erik odwrócił się w stronę siedzących na podłodze postaci. Teraz, kiedy patrzył na nich z boku, dostrzegł skuloną między nimi trzecią sylwetkę, drobną i wyblakłą, która mogła należeć tylko do dziecka.

– Nie wiedziałem, że mamy gościa – zauważył mimochodem, podchodząc bliżej. – Kto to…

– Zostań, gdzie jesteś, Mags – mruknął nagle Wolverine, w ogóle nie zmieniając pozycji. Erik aż się wzdrygnął. Normalnie starszy mutant warknąłby na niego. – Ona nieszczególnie lubi obcych.

Jakby na potwierdzenie słów swojego czasem śmiertelnego wroga, czasem druha Szablozęby skinął głową.

– Nic się nie bój, mała – wymamrotał na tyle głośno, że Erik był w stanie go usłyszeć. – Magneto jest w porządku. On też nie znosi HYDRY.

Na samo wspomnienie HYDRY w żyłach Erika aż się zakotłowało, a dłoń, w której wciąż trzymał kubek, zadrżała lekko.

– HYDRA została zniszczona przez Kapitana Amerykę i jego oddział komandosów – wyrecytował automatycznie, starając się opanować mieszankę wściekłości i prymitywnego strachu, która uparcie usiłowała przejąć kontrolę nad jego odruchami. – Resztki HYDRY padły zaraz po zakończeniu wojny.

– Chciałbym, brachu – odpowiedział mu Logan, gładząc skulone u swojego boku dziecko po głowie. – Chciałbym, żeby tak było, ale niestety nie daliśmy rady załatwić ich wszystkich. Kilka komórek wciąż jest na chodzie.

Erik wziął kilka powolnych, głębokich wdechów. Gniew nie zniknął, ale przepoczwarzył się w lodowatą furię, co natychmiast przywróciło mu zdolność logicznego myślenia.

– Ile ich może być i gdzie trzeba szukać? – spytał już całkiem spokojnie.

– Wszędzie – odpowiedział mu cichy, dziewczęcy głos. – HYDRA jest wszędzie.

Ignorując protesty zmęczonych stawów, Erik rozsiadł się na podłodze i objął dłońmi kubek z letnim już kakao.

– Opowiedzcie mi, co się tu dzieje – poprosił. – Jak wiecie, mam pewne doświadczenie w polowaniu na nazistów.

I opowiedzieli, uzupełniając nawzajem swoją szaloną historię, o tym, jak znaleźli w samym środku kanadyjskiego lasu dziewczynkę z pazurami pokrytymi adamentium, co do której pochodzenia nie byli do końca pewni. Wolverine miał dziwne podejrzenia, że ktoś go po prostu sklonował, Szablozęby doszukiwał się w małej podobieństwa do swojej dawnej dziewczyny, z którą teoretycznie mógł mieć nieślubne dziecko. Erika średnio to jednak obchodziło. Bardziej martwił go fakt, że dziewczynka prawie całe życie spędziła w jakimś cholernym tajnym bunkrze HYDRY, z dala od normalnych ludzkich interakcji, a kiedy już jakimś cudem uciekła, kilkanaście miesięcy mieszkała w sercu dzikiej puszczy, polując na gryzonie i chowając się w koronach drzew. Że zamiast imienia miała tylko numer, 23. Że nie umiała się bawić i śmiać, rozmawiać z ludźmi, podejmować samodzielnych decyzji.

Nie umiała żyć.

– A właściwie to jak udało ci się uciec z tej bazy? – spytał bezpośrednio ją, kiedy Wolverine i Szablozęby przekazali mu już wszystko, co wiedzieli. – Czy ktoś stamtąd ci pomógł?

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. Jej piwne oczy wydały mu się zimne i puste. Jak jego własne w pierwszych latach po wojnie.

– Żołnierz pokazał mi, jak wyjść – odpowiedziała powoli, dokładnie ważąc każde słowo.

– Jaki żołnierz?

– Żołnierz – powtórzyła i znów odwróciła się w stronę ognia. Dopiero za drugim razem Erik wyłapał ewidentną wielką literę na początku tego słowa. – On mnie uczył ostatnio, ale potem pokazał mi kod do drzwi i powiedział „idź”. I ja poszłam.

Erik skinął głową, jakby rozumiał, co mała ma na myśli. Nie rozumiał absolutnie nic. W jego głowie zaczął powoli kiełkować projekt zniszczenia tych resztek HYDRY, z którym nie zdążył się rozprawić dobry Kapitan, ale musiał wiedzieć więcej. Musiał wiedzieć _wszystko_.

Jedynym punktem zaczepienia był ten… Żołnierz.

– Możesz mi o nim powiedzieć coś więcej? – poprosił.

Wolverine obrócił się tak, żeby Erik mógł widzieć jego twarz.

– Nie musisz tego robić, Magneto – wymamrotał. – Przesłuchiwać jej. Przepytaliśmy ją z Victorem i wiemy wszystko, co i ona. O bazie. Bo Zimowy Żołnierz to jest akurat temat, o którym mogę długo gadać. On i Omega Red, i paru innych sowieckich popaprańców, z którymi miałem kiedyś styczność.

Erik skinął głową. Dziewczynka wyglądała na wycieńczoną i to pomimo zdolności regeneracyjnych, które z pewnością odziedziczyła po Wolverinie. Albo po Szablozębym.

– Dobrze, rozumiem – powiedział jeszcze na wypadek, gdyby mała nie rozumiała tak prostych niewerbalnych komunikatów. Boleśnie bódł go fakt, że dziecko nie ma żadnego imienia. – W takim razie co teraz?

Tym razem to Szablozęby spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

– Jak to: co teraz? – spytał, instynktownie przygarniając małą do siebie.

Erik policzył w myślach do dziesięciu. Nic to nie pomogło.

– Jeżeli HYDRA nadal jest taka, jaką ją pamiętam z lat czterdziestych, to raczej będą szukać naszego gościa – zauważył ze spokojem, do którego w duchu było mu bardzo daleko. – I niewykluczone, że ktoś wpadnie na to, by zerknąć w naszą stronę. Chyba zgadzacie się ze mną, że nie możemy do tego dopuścić.

Obaj niechętnie skinęli głowami.

– Wiem o tym, Mags – dodał jeszcze Wolverine, już bardziej normalnym głosem. – Nie mam zamiaru narażać dzieciaków. Myśleliśmy z Victorem, żeby zniknąć na jakiś czas, przynajmniej dopóki mała nie poczuje się pewniej. Tutaj przyjechaliśmy głównie pogadać z Charlesem. Boimy się, że ci z HYDRY mogli jej namieszać w głowie. Wiesz, zostawić jakieś hasła, frazy aktywujące czy inne takie gówno.

Och. No tak, oczywiście.

– To jest w ogóle możliwe?

Wolverine milczał, ale Szablozęby prychnął pogardliwie.

– Widzieliśmy Żołnierza, Magneto. To jest u nich _standard_.

Erik zastanowił się nad tym wszystkim przez chwilę, ale czwarta rano nie była dobrą godziną na analizowanie złożonych problemów. Nie po nieprzespanej nocy i zdecydowanie nie w jego wieku. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że dziewczynka się w niego wpatruje. Jej puste oczy zdawały się przeszywać go na wylot, analizować każdy jego gest. Nie miał pojęcia, jakie wyciągnęła wnioski.

– Powiedzcie mi wszystko, co wiecie na temat tej bazy, Żołnierza i innych agentów HYDRY – poprosił w końcu. Plan w jego głowie zaczął nieśmiało wypuszczać listki. – Zaszyjcie się gdzieś na razie i dajcie mi kilka tygodni. Potem trzeba będzie rozwiązać ten problem.

– Co sugerujesz?

Erik nie miał pojęcia, jak tego dokona, ale poprzysiągł sobie w duchu, że ktokolwiek reaktywował HYDRĘ czy też doglądał jej zimowego snu, gorzko tego pożałuje. Miał zamiar dopaść potwora i nie tyle ściąć mu wciąż odrastające głowy, ile wyrwać je z korzeniami i dopilnować, by nie zostało nic poza bezużytecznym, gnijącym truchłem.

– Dokończymy dzieło Kapitana Ameryki – oznajmił. Poczuł, że jego usta wykrzywiają się w znajomym drapieżnym uśmiechu. – Wytępimy HYDRĘ do ostatniego agenta.

– We trzech, Mags?

– Jeśli będzie trzeba.

Przez dłuższą chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Erik wciąż siedział na podłodze, w bezpiecznej odległości od swoich rozmówców, i siorbał zupełnie zimne kakao.

– Ja też – odezwała się w końcu dziewczynka. Jej jasny głos przeciął ciszę jak nóż.

– Proszę? – spytał sennie Erik.

– Wykluczone! – warknęli zgodnym chórem pozostali dwaj mężczyźni.

I wtedy do Erika dotarło, o czym mała mówi.

– Nie musisz tego robić – dodał od siebie. Miał nadzieję, że jego spokojny ton i logiczne argumenty wywołają pożądaną reakcję. – A w zasadzie nawet nie powinnaś. Ryzykujesz w ten sposób, że znów cię złapią. Poza tym teraz, kiedy już jesteś wolna, możesz spróbować robić nowe rzeczy. Takie, których w bazie nikt ci nie pokazał.

Mała znów zwróciła się w jego stronę, wyraźnie zaskoczona jego sugestią.

– Nie rozumiem – przyznała niepewnie.

– Kim chciałabyś być teraz, kiedy już nie jesteś w bazie? Kiedy nie ma HYDRY i treningu, i rozkazów?

Spuściła wzrok i przygryzła dolną wargę, intensywnie zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. W ciepłym blasku kominka Erik bez trudu dostrzegał jej podobieństwo do Logana. Miała jego podbródek i nos, i linię brwi. Ciemniejsza karnacja i oczy nie wystarczały, by całkowicie zatuszować wspólne cechy. Postanowił jednak zachować te obserwacje dla siebie. Klon jednego czy nieślubna córka drugiego, dziewczynka, która sama o sobie mówiła X-23, najwyraźniej dokonała niemożliwego. Pogodziła dwóch upartych starych dziadów, których waśń trwała pewnie dłużej niż Erik mieszkał w Ameryce.

– Chciałabym… – zaczęła wreszcie, nie podnosząc wzroku. – Chciałabym żyć. Jak ludzie.

Erik przymknął oczy i zacisnął dłonie na pustym kubku. Jego krzyż i kolana domagały się zajadle, żeby wreszcie wstał i przestał je torturować niewygodną pozycją na podłodze, ale on nawet nie drgnął. Chciał pomóc, naprawdę chciał, ale jedyne rozwiązania, które przychodziły mu do głowy, były kopią jego własnych mechanizmów obronnych z lat młodości. Mechanizmów, które na dłuższą metę nie dały mu tego, czego tak naprawdę szukał.

Jak Wolverine i Szablozęby, Magneto był po prostu starym prykiem ukształtowanym przez wojnę, potworem na emeryturze, którego nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie powinien dopuszczać do jakichkolwiek dzieci. Kurt Wagner, Wanda, Pietro… Lista młodych żyć, w których namieszał, była imponująco długa. W zasadzie można by do niej dopisać też Raven. I Magdę. Przecież była jeszcze taka młoda, kiedy go poznała...

Nie wiedział, co ma robić, błądził jak dziecko we mgle, ale postanowił sobie, że nie powtórzy tych samych błędów, które sprawiły, że jedno z jego dzieci chciało go niedawno zamordować, a drugie nie ma ochoty mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

– Będziesz – obiecał, chociaż nie do końca miał pojęcie, co zrobić, żeby dotrzymać słowa. – Zadbamy o to.


	2. Mówienie pomaga

Kiedy Erik w końcu wrócił do łóżka, niebo zaczynało powoli szarzeć. Ale chociaż w nocy przespał tylko trzy godziny, w ogóle nie czuł się zmęczony. Przez kilkanaście minut próbował zasnąć, ale skończyło się tylko na nerwowym przewracaniu się z boku na bok. W końcu, zrezygnowany, po prostu zdecydował wstać i się ubrać. Miał wrażenie, że czeka go wyczerpujący dzień.

Zaczął poranek tak samo jak każdy inny – od dyskretnego obejścia całej nadziemnej części ogromnego domu Charlesa. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo naiwny jest to odruch, ale mimo wszystko przemierzał wszystkie trzy kondygnacje, dyskretnie sprawdzając, czy nikt nie manipulował przy żadnym oknie. Szczególną uwagę poświęcał tej części pierwszego piętra, którą zajmowały najmłodsze dzieci, a którą od jakiegoś czasu mieszkańcy Instytutu nazywali Ochronką. Tylko tam i nigdzie indziej otwierał wszystkie drzwi i sprawdzał, czy każde dziecko bezpiecznie przespało noc. Nawet na torturach nie przyznałby przed nikim, jaką wielką ulgę czuł za każdym razem, gdy okazywało się, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Zastanawiał się, kto przejmie jego patrole, kiedy pojedzie z Szablozębym i Wolverinem niszczyć HYDRĘ.

– I co? Znalazłeś coś? – usłyszał za sobą cichy głos Wolverine’a.

Obrócił się powoli, starając się ukryć fakt, że nie wyczuł obecności drugiego mężczyzny. Wyglądało jednak na to, że chyba po raz pierwszy od dawna Logan nie szukał konfrontacji. Tygodnie, które spędził w towarzystwie małej X-23 – i naprawdę, dziewczynka potrzebowała jakiegoś imienia – najwyraźniej wstrząsnęły nim w równej mierze, co ostatnia noc Erikiem.

– Wszystko jest w porządku – odpowiedział równie cicho, zamykając drzwi do pokoju Amy. Dziewczynka przerzuciła się na drugi bok, ale się nie obudziła. – Co z małą?

Wolverine westchnął ciężko, jakby nagle poczuł ciężar wszystkich przeżytych przez siebie lat – o ile Erik się orientował, co najmniej stu. W zupełnie do niego niepasującej demonstracji słabości przetarł oczy dłońmi. Wyglądał na tak zagubionego, jakim Erik się czuł.

– Kiepsko – odpowiedział w końcu. – Przedstawiliśmy ją Charlesowi, pokrótce opowiedzieliśmy mu, czego od niego chcemy i od tej pory siedzą z Laurą w kominkowym. Wyglądają jak posągi, brachu.

Erik miał złe przeczucia.

– Ile to już trwa? – spytał.

Wolverine zerknął na zegarek.

– Jakieś dwie godziny.

Niewiele myśląc, Erik zaczął schodzić na dół, w stronę tego właśnie pokoju kominkowego, w którym przesiedział wcześniej pół nocy. Zastał tam dziewczynkę siedzącą na kanapie i usytuowanego naprzeciwko Charlesa. Dłoń profesora dotykała jej zroszonego potem czoła, jej ciemne brwi zmarszczyły się w wyrazie głębokiego dyskomfortu. Biorąc pod uwagę jej dotychczasowe życie, Erik wnioskował, że cokolwiek Charles właśnie robił, musi u małej wywoływać niemożliwy do opisania ból.

Erik popatrzył na nich jeszcze przez kilka chwil, ale oboje ani drgnęli. W pewnym momencie wydało mu się, że słyszy niemal niedosłyszalne pojękiwanie dziecka, ale wmówił sobie, że to tylko jego wyobraźnia, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Zrobił sobie szybkie śniadanie, którego smaku nawet nie zarejestrował i ukrył się w Ochronce. Tam skupił całą swoją uwagę najpierw na przygotowaniu maluchów na nowy dzień, a potem zajął się uczeniem małego Briana liczyć do dziesięciu. W świetle dnia pozbawiona wyrazu i wykrzywiona bólem twarz dziewczynki rozbudziła w nim nienawiść i wściekłość tak gwałtowne, że wszystkie metalowe przedmioty w budynku – wliczając w to jego elementy konstrukcyjne – zaczęły drżeć niepokojąco. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, by stracić nad sobą panowanie. Za wszelką cenę musiał zachować kontrolę.

HYDRA. HYDRA wróciła, wciąż miała się dobrze i przeprowadzała chore eksperymenty na dzieciach, które zapewne sama _wyprodukowała_ w jakimś ukrytym laboratorium zatrudniającym szaleńca. A on nie tylko nie mógł nic z tym zrobić, ale nawet nic nie wiedział, póki nie okazało się, że jest za późno na jakąkolwiek interwencję. Nie mógł już niczemu zapobiec. Znów została mu tylko zemsta.

Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Wanda łagodnie odesłała Briana, by poszedł się bawić z innymi dziećmi, i usiadła naprzeciwko niego. Jej intensywnie niebieskie oczy, tak podobne do jego własnych, zdawały się przeszywać go na wylot.

– Coś się stało – stwierdziła sucho, jakby nawet nie musiała pytać. Może zresztą nie musiała. Oboje byli do siebie niezwykle podobni – chłodni tylko do czasu, skłonni do spektakularnych wybuchów emocji. – Powiedz mi, o co chodzi.

Zastanowił się przez chwilę. Wolverine nalegał, żeby dzieciaki z Instytutu wiedziały możliwie jak najmniej i Erik naprawdę go rozumiał. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że uczniowie Charlesa, zwłaszcza ci starsi, będą chcieli pomóc, jakoś włączyć się w kompletne zniszczenie HYDRY i że oczywiście trzeba takiego scenariusza za wszelką cenę uniknąć. Dzieci nie powinny mieszać się w tak brutalne plany jak ten, który powoli formował się w jego głowie. Ale z drugiej strony… to była _Wanda_. Wanda, która wychodziła najwyżej do ogrodu i dopiero uczyła się rozmawiać z ludźmi w swoim wieku. Wanda, z którą ledwo co zaczął budować coś na kształt więzi i której zaufania za nic nie chciał stracić po raz drugi.

Wziął głęboki wdech. Musiał ostrożnie dobierać słowa. Naprawdę nie chciał kłamać własnemu dziecku w żywe oczy.

– Nie wszystko mogę ci powiedzieć – zaczął niepewnie. – Obiecałem komuś dyskrecję.

– To powiedz mi tyle, ile możesz – poprosiła. – Mówienie pomaga.

– Dowiedziałem się wczoraj, że ktoś bardzo skrzywdził pewne dziecko. I jestem wściekły, że nie mogłem temu zapobiec.

Wanda milczała przez chwilę, jakby spodziewała się dalszego ciągu.

– I? – ponagliła w końcu, kiedy stało się dla niej jasne, że Erik nie miał w planach kontynuować.

– I nic. Chyba nie do końca wiem, co zrobić z całą to wściekłością – przyznał. Nagle zrozumiał, w czym tak naprawdę leży problem. – Wydaje się, że nie pozostało mi nic oprócz zniszczenia ludzi, od których to zło wyszło.

– I zastanawiasz się, czy kiedykolwiek będziesz mógł żyć czymś innym niż ta nienawiść, która w tobie rośnie.

Erik poczuł, że jego usta otwierają się lekko w wyrazie bezbrzeżnego zdziwienia. Wanda uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, ale jej oczy pozostały jak zwykle smutne. A może nawet bardziej niż zwykle.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie – rzuciła ze sztuczną wesołością, która wydała mu się kalką innego znajomego głosu. – Czasem zdarza mi się powiedzieć coś z sensem.

Odruchowo pochylił się do przodu i zamknął jej drobne ręce w swoich dłoniach. Koniuszki jej palców okazały się nieprzyjemnie chłodne.

– Twoja mama też zawsze miała zimne ręce – zauważył mimochodem. – Ale nie mam pojęcia, skąd wziął się u ciebie talent do zaglądania w najgłębsze zakamarki mojej głowy.

Wanda wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie wiem – przyznała. Choć się nie uśmiechała, w jej oczach rozbłysła cicha radość. – Może po prostu dużo czasu spędzam na rozmowach z ojcem Lantomem.

Erik pokręcił głową i roześmiał się cicho. Oczywiście. Sam nawet nie wiedział, kiedy to się stało, ale ksiądz z Clinton wrósł się w ruiny jego rodziny jak wyjątkowo uparte drzewo. Jedno z takich, które mogłoby posłużyć za filar czegoś nowego.

– Może on mógłby ci pomóc? – zasugerowała, ostrożnie wyplątując dłonie z jego uścisku. Wciąż nie była przyzwyczajona do kontaktu fizycznego. – Chyba dobrze wam się rozmawia o takich poważniejszych sprawach.

Zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę. W sumie… może to było jakieś rozwiązanie. Lantom dał się poznać jako źródło zaskakująco dobrych rad. Erik postanowił już, co dokładnie zamierza zrobić w sprawie HYDRY. Do omówienia z jego wspólnikami pozostały tylko szczegóły, ale miał wrażenie, że obaj starsi mutanci zgodzą się z jego generalną wizją. Pozostawała jednak kwestia dziewczynki i wszystkich innych ofiar, które mogliby znaleźć. Ukrywanie się z Loganem i Creedem nie mogło stać się permanentnym rozwiązaniem. Mała musiała nauczyć się żyć między ludźmi, funkcjonować w społeczeństwie, w którym nikt nie będzie wydawał jej rozkazów.

– Masz rację – stwierdził po chwili. – Zadzwonię do niego wieczorem.

Wanda skinęła lekko głową, najwyraźniej zadowolona z jego odpowiedzi, i odeszła z powrotem do dzieci, nucąc przy tym pod nosem jakąś dziwną, pozbawioną rytmu melodię. Erik znów został sam ze swoimi myślami, ale burza, która rozpętała się w jego umyśle, nieco się uspokoiła.

Kiedy zszedł z dziećmi na obiad – i czuł się przy tym jak zakonnica z tej bajki, którą Wanda lubiła oglądać jako dziecko, bo maluchy dreptały za nim parami – X-23 siedziała przy stole między Loganem i Szablozębym, wyprostowana jak struna i milcząca. Wyglądałaby jak posąg, gdyby nie oczy, które wędrowały od jednego mieszkańca Instytutu do drugiego, omiatały okna, drzwi, kratki wentylacyjne… Erik miał wrażenie, że dziewczynka ułożyła sobie już w głowie plan zabicia każdego z nich z osobna, kilka dróg ucieczki i pewnie z pięć planów awaryjnych na wypadek, gdyby wszyscy uczniowie i pracownicy Charlesa rzucili się na nią jednocześnie.

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się, ignorując potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo. Ufał, że Wolverine wytłumaczył swojej podopiecznej, na czym polega wspólny posiłek.

Nałożył każdemu maluchowi jego porcję obiadu, po czym zajął swoje zwykłe miejsce między Charlesem i Wandą. Udawanie, że obecność X-23 jest całkowicie normalna, wydało mu się odpowiednią strategią. Bycie w centrum uwagi nie mogło być dla niej dobre. Nie w jej stanie psychicznym. Wanda spojrzała na niego wymownie, ale nie skomentowała. Nie dała po sobie poznać, że w ogóle rozmawiali o jakimś skrzywdzonym dziecku. Był wdzięczny za jej zdrowy rozsądek.

Charles w porównaniu z nią zdawał się nie mieć go ani okruszyny.

– Drodzy – odezwał się nagle. Wszyscy zamarli ze sztućcami w powietrzu albo w połowie kęsa. Nawet ten irytujący nowy chłopak z Luizjany przestał żuć. – Zapewne zauważyliście, że mamy gości. Logan wrócił wczoraj wieczorem, Szablozębego też już znacie. – Ktoś po drugiej stronie stołu, zapewne Summers, prychnął znacząco, ale zamilkł natychmiast, kiedy Wolverine posłał w tamtym kierunku mordercze spojrzenie. – Pomiędzy nimi siedzi Laura, która zostanie z nami na jakiś czas. Jest dość nieśmiała i nieprzyzwyczajona do kontaktu z dużymi grupami ludzi, więc proszę, abyście zbytnio się jej nie naprzykrzali…

Erik wygłuszył resztę słów przyjaciela. Zajął się zamiast tego obserwowaniem X-23 – nie, _Laury_. Nie miał pojęcia, kto wreszcie nadał biednemu dziecku imię, ale cieszył się, że ten moment wreszcie nastąpił. X-23 to mogła być nazwa czołgu albo karabinu, a nie imię dla żywego, samodzielnego człowieka.

I od kiedy właściwie mówił i myślał „ludzie”, kiedy miał na myśli mutantów?

Laura zdawała się w ogóle nie przejmować tym, że się o niej mówi, że wszystkie oczy zwrócone są w jej stronę. Erik pozwolił sobie na odrobinę niedyskrecji i użył swojej mocy, by zlokalizować pokryte adamentium kości. Wyglądało na to, że pod stołem, poza zasięgiem wścibskich spojrzeń, dziewczynka trzyma dłoń Logana w godnym podziwu uścisku. Jej szczupłe palce zacisnęły się na niej z ogromną siłą i Erik był niemal pewien, że kontakt musi sprawiać Wolverine’owi dość spory ból…

Nie minęło nawet kilka sekund, a Laura uniosła wzrok znad swojego talerza i spojrzała wprost na Erika. Nie wiedział, czy wyczuła jego spojrzenie, czy może fakt, że użył mocy. Patrzyła na niego martwymi oczami z rodzaju tych, które wcześniej widział tylko w czasie wojny. Z trudem powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie i uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki, miał nadzieję, łagodnie. W odpowiedzi uniosła brwi – dokładnie tak samo jak to robił Logan – i przekrzywiła lekko głowę w bok. Erik widywał koty, które zachowywały się podobnie.

Pierwszy odwrócił wzrok i zwrócił się do Charlesa.

– Wiesz, że ona nie może tu zostać na długo, prawda? – odezwał się półgłosem. – Dla HYDRY nie będzie problemem znalezienie ostatniego miejsca pobytu Logana. Nie możemy ryzykować, że grupa taka jak ich zorientuje się, jakiego dokładnie rodzaju internat prowadzisz.

Charles uśmiechnął się, ale gest wydał się Erikowi sztuczny i kruchy.

– Wiem, przyjacielu. Musimy pomyśleć o jakimś lepszym miejscu dla niej. Zwłaszcza, że Logan i pan Creed planują zniszczyć HYDRĘ. O czym zapewne wiesz.

Gdyby nie powaga problemu, Erik zwróciłby oczy ku niebu.

– Wiem, Charles – syknął. – Mam zamiar im w tym pomóc. Lepiej zastanów się, gdzie możemy ukryć małą Laurę.

– Mam już kilka pomysłów – przyznał nieśmiało Charles. – Mógłbym na przykład skontaktować się z Gabrielle.

Erik pamiętał Gabrielle. _De domo_ Haller, _primo voto_ Xavier i nie wiadomo, jak teraz, ale zapewne znowu Haller, o ile nie wyszła za mąż drugi raz. Pamiętał żonę Charlesa doskonale, chociaż rozwiedli się zaledwie po kilku miesiącach małżeństwa.

– To zły pomysł – odpowiedział stanowczo. – To twój najgorszy pomysł od czasu, gdy zdecydowałeś się z nią ożenić.

– Dlaczego?

Westchnął. Naprawdę? Charles zdążył już zapomnieć, jaki stosunek do jego pracy z mutantami miała Gabrielle? Erik nie wyobrażał sobie, by teraz, po kilkunastu latach od burzliwego, wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego rozwodu, zgodziła się pomóc Xavierowi w czymkolwiek.

Chociaż nie wyraził swoich wątpliwości na głos, Charles najwyraźniej zrozumiał generalny przekaz, bo widocznie przygasł i skulił się w sobie.

– Przyznaję, że miałem na uwadze głównie odległość – powiedział. – Gabrielle mieszka w Szkocji, na prawie zupełnym odludziu. Wydawało mi się, że nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy, by tam szukać Laury.

Erik nie odpowiedział. Zerknął na swój nietknięty jak dotąd obiad i po chwili zaczął jeść, mechanicznie pochłaniając kolejne kęsy i nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad tym, co właściwie je. Wokół niego wychowankowie Charlesa powoli odchodzili od stołu. Wanda zaangażowała pannę Grey do pomocy i obie dziewczyny wyprowadziły maluchy na zewnątrz. Zanim się obejrzał, w jadalni zostali tylko on, Charles i troje mutantów z metalowymi szkieletami. Xavier na szczęście nie uznał za stosowne podzielić się innymi swoimi pomysłami. Jeżeli ten z Gabrielle Haller był najlepszy, Erik wolał nie znać pozostałych.

– Nad czym tak rozmyślasz, Mags?

Erik podniósł wzrok znad swojego już niemal pustego talerza.

– Gdzie powinna zamieszkać Laura – odpowiedział Wolverine’owi.

– A twój kumpel księżulek nie może pomóc?

I wtedy Erika olśniło. Lantom wspominał kiedyś, że pomaga zakonnicom prowadzącym w Nowym Jorku sierociniec. W takiej masie dzieci na pewno łatwo byłoby ukryć jedną dodatkową nastolatkę.

– Tak, masz absolutną rację – odpowiedział, niemal zrywając się z krzesła. – Mógłby pomóc. Pojadę do niego jeszcze dzisiaj.

Laura spojrzała na niego, wprost na niego i po raz pierwszy, odkąd ją zobaczył poprzedniej nocy, w jej pustych oczach rozpaliło się coś przypominającego życie.

– Gdzie chcesz mnie schować? – spytała.

– Jest taki dom, miejsce dla dzieci, które nie mają rodzin – wyjaśnił. – Mój przyjaciel z Nowego Jorku pomaga kobietom, które go prowadzą. Na pewno chętnie cię przyjmą. I stworzą jakąś przekonującą historię twojego dotychczasowego istnienia.

Szablozęby obrzucił go nieufnym spojrzeniem.

– Jaką znów historię?

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Erik mógł tylko wzruszyć ramionami. – Może będą udawać, że Laura to dziecko z Ameryki Łacińskiej, które chciała adoptować jakaś amerykańska rodzina, ale coś nie wyszło? Zostawię szczegóły ekspertom od tworzenia tego rodzaju fałszywych życiorysów i pasujących do nich dokumentów.

Szablozęby uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, odsłaniając przy tym imponujący garnitur ostrych jak u drapieżnika zębów.

– Nieźle – stwierdził z uznaniem. – Kościół zawsze był dobry w ukrywaniu ludzi, którzy powinni pozostać ukryci.

– Otóż to, Szablozęby – zgodził się Erik. Wciąż miał w pamięci opowieść swojego kuzyna, który przed wojną miał na imię Szaul, a kiedy spotkali się przelotnie w latach pięćdziesiątych, narzeczona mówiła do niego _Stasiu_. – Otóż to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto jest (nadspodziewanie szybko) kolejny rozdział. Nadal jest w nim głównie gadanie i snucie się po instytucie, ale cierpliwości! Już niebawem Starsi Panowie Trzej wyruszą na wojnę z HYDRĄ, a X-23 zostanie rzucona na głęboką wodę w zupełnie obcym sobie miejscu.


	3. Początek nowego

Paul Lantom dyskretnie odchylił firankę w oknie na plebanii i wyjrzał w bezkształtną szarość na zewnątrz. Hell's Kitchen, podobnie jak cała reszta Nowego Jorku, od kilku dni niknęło za kotarą lepkiego śniegu, który w niczym nie przypominał białego puchu z sielskich okołoświątecznych obrazków. Mokre, ciężkie płatki wdzierały się bezczelnie za kołnierze płaszczy i do wnętrza butów, a te, które docierały na ziemię, zmieniały się w paskudną, bezkształtną breję. Tego ranka nie było inaczej – przez szybę ksiądz zdołał dojrzeć tylko kilka najbliżej rosnących krzewów. Reszta pozostawała całkowicie niewidoczna. Współczuł każdemu, kto w taką pogodę wyprawiał się gdzieś samochodem.

A jednak to właśnie na samochód czekał. Od ponad godziny wypatrywał charakterystycznego zabytkowego Rolls-Royce’a, którym z reguły przemieszczał się profesor Xavier. Auta oczywiście nie było widać, ale też przy tej pogodzie musiałoby podjechać chyba pod samo okno… Lantom odrobinę się niepokoił. Zwłaszcza, że nie miał do profesora telefonu. Dysponował jedynie numerem do Instytutu, ale telefonowanie do Bayville mijało się w takiej sytuacji z celem.

– Oby tylko bezpiecznie dojechali – mruknął pod nosem i niechętnie odsunął się od okna.

Na dużym, podniszczonym stole stał już talerz z ciastem, talerzyki i filiżanki, ale mimo to ksiądz zaczął się nerwowo krzątać. Delikatnie musnął wierzchem dłoni nowy czajnik – elektryczny, ale kształtem przypominający te tradycyjne, z gwizdkiem. Okazało się, że zdążył już wystygnąć. Włączył go jeszcze raz, żeby móc natychmiast poczęstować swoich gości gorącą herbatą, po czym znów stanął przy oknie. Jego dłoń automatycznie powędrowała w kierunku firanki.

Samochodu wciąż nie było.

– _A jeżeli coś się stało?_ – pomyślał, z rosnącym niepokojem obserwując pogodę. – _Może mieli wypadek?_

Nagle poczuł się dziwnie, jakby w jego głowie obudziła się jakaś nowa istota. Uczucie było nieprzyjemne, obce i tak niespodziewane, że mimo woli się wzdrygnął.

– _Nie musi się ksiądz martwić_ – wychwycił myśl, która nie była jego własną. – _W mieście są straszne korki, ale najdalej za pół godziny powinniśmy dojechać._

Nie słyszał żadnego głosu, ale coś kazało mu przyjąć, że to Charles Xavier się z nim kontaktuje.

– Rozumiem, dziękuję – odpowiedział na głos, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest to konieczne.

Obecność zniknęła, rozpłynęła się w nicość i Lantom odetchnął z ulgą. Nieważne, co mu opowiadał pan Maximoff. Telepatia była nieprzyjemnym, dziwnym doświadczeniem i ksiądz miał szczerą nadzieję, że nigdy więcej już czegoś takiego nie poczuje.

– _Przepraszam_ – rozległo się znów gdzieś w jego głowie, ale znacznie delikatniej, łagodniej. – _Większość bliskich mi osób już przywykła do takiego sposobu komunikacji. Zapomniałem, że za pierwszym razem telepatia może się wydawać… inwazyjna_.

Lantom skinął głową i w zamyśleniu zapatrzył się w szarość na zewnątrz. Miał nadzieję, że nie uraził profesora swoją niechęcią do jego nadzwyczajnych zdolności.

Po dwudziestu minutach nerwowego czekania dostrzegł we wszechogarniającej szarości zarys staromodnej sylwetki auta. Bezkształtny cień zbliżał się szybko, z każdą chwilą nabierając ostrości i wysycając się kolorem. Samochód podjechał niemal pod same drzwi plebanii, a po chwili rozległo się ciche pukanie. Lantom niemalże podbiegł do drzwi i gwałtownie szarpnął za klamkę.

– Cieszę się, że bezpiecznie dotarliście – przywitał się. Profesor skinął głową, towarzysząca mu panna Munroe uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. – Zapraszam do środka.

Odsunął się na bok, żeby zrobić miejsce dla wózka profesora. I wtedy zobaczył wpatrzone w siebie piwne oczy. Choć widział je w twarzy dziecka, było w nich coś niepokojącego. Zmrużone i nieufne, przypominały mu ślepia dzikiego kota. Domyślał się, że to właśnie w sprawie tej dziewczynki był u niego niedawno pan Maximoff.

Choć profesor i panna Munroe zdążyli już wejść do środka, dziewczynka wciąż stała w progu, starając się ogarnąć spojrzeniem cały budynek. Ciepła puchowa kurtka, o wiele na nią za duża i ewidentnie pożyczona od kogoś znacznie wyższego, wisiała smętnie na jej ramionach, ale mimo tego imponującego kamuflażu Lantom bez trudu dostrzegł, że wszystkie jej mięśnie są napięte. Jak u zwierzęcia gotowego do skoku.

Widząc, że dziecko nie ma zamiaru się ruszyć, wyszedł na zewnątrz i ukucnął obok niej w śniegu. Natychmiast poczuł wspinającą się w górę po materiale spodni lodowatą wilgoć, ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio.Liczyło się jedynie to, że dynamika ich spotkania natychmiast uległa zmianie – teraz to ona górowała nad nim.

– Witaj! – Starał się mówić spokojnym, ściszonym głosem. – Jestem Paul Lantom. Pan Maximoff mówił mi, że potrzebujesz nowego domu.

Dziewczynka otworzyła oczy odrobinę szerzej, jak gdyby samo wspomnienie Maximoffa sprawiło, że ksiądz urósł w jej oczach. Nie odezwała się, nie skinęła mu nawet głową, ale bez oporów wmaszerowała do wnętrza budynku. Lantom był wdzięczny. Wyszedł do niej w samej koszuli i zimno zaczynało już dawać mu się we znaki.

Poczęstował gości ciastem i herbatą, obserwując przy tym ukradkiem nową podopieczną sióstr z Domu Dziecka imieniaświętej Agnieszki. Dziewczynka nie ruszyła jedzenia, dopóki nie otrzymała bezpośredniego polecenia, a kiedy już dorwała się do swojej porcji, jadła łapczywie i szybko, osłaniając przed nimi talerzyk. Piła równie szybko, zapewne nawet nie zastanawiając się nad zawartością filiżanki ponad stwierdzenie, że była mokra i gorąca. Przysłuchiwała się też rozmowie z uwagą, jaką widział tylko u pewnego specyficznego typu dzieci.

Podczas misji w Afryce widywał dzieci-żołnierzy, niektóre tak młode, że ich drobne ramiona nie były w stanie utrzymać karabinów. A teraz siedziało przed nim kolejne takie dziecko. W Nowym Jorku, w samym środku wielkiego, bogatego kraju. Pan Maximoff wolał mu nie zdradzać szczegółów i teraz Lantom naprawdę się cieszył, że nie ciągnął mężczyzny za język.

Ciasto zniknęło z talerza, herbata została wypita. Lantom nie mógł już dłużej przeciągać tego spotkania. Zerknął na ikonę świętego Michała. Archanioł z obrazu tego dnia wydawał się mieć wyjątkowo zacięty wyraz twarzy, ale jego spojrzenie ciskało gromy gdzieś w dal, gdzie spojrzenie Lantoma nie miało szans dosięgnąć.

– Udało mi się skontaktować z przyjacielem, który bez zbędnych pytań przygotował wszystkie dokumenty. – Lantom sięgnął pod stół i spod blatu wyciągnął beżową kopertę z dużym odręcznym napisem POMYSŁY NA KAZANIA. Zaczął wyciągać jej zawartość na obrus. – Akt urodzenia, świadectwa szkolne, książeczkę szczepień. Wystawione na nazwisko Laura Maria Torrez. Wszystko z Paragwaju. Pan Maximoff wspominał, że Argentyna to nie jest dobry pomysł.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu dziewczynka przytaknęła z aprobatą.

– Dobrze – stwierdziła. – W Argentynie HYDRA ma dużo agentów.

Miał wrażenie, że profesor się skrzywił. Policzki panny Munroe zaczerwieniły się odrobinę. Zupełnie, jakby ta informacja nie powinna była do niego dotrzeć.

HYDRA. Słyszał przecież o HYDRZE. Jak każdy chłopak w jego wieku, wyrósł przecież na komiksach o przygodach Kapitana Ameryki i jego Komandosów. Kiedy miał dziesięć lat, marzył, by być jak Bucky – odważny, przydatny, zauważany przez dorosłych.

– HYDRA? – spytał, zwracając się tym razem bezpośrednio do dziewczynki. – Jak ci, z którymi walczył Kapitan Ameryka?

Na ułamek sekundy na jej twarzy pojawiło się coś na kształt kompletnego szoku, ale emocje natychmiast zniknęły za beznamiętną maską.

– Nie słyszałam o nim – odpowiedziała mu poważnie.

Lantom gorączkowo starał się wymyślić, co powinien teraz zrobić. Z ciężkim sercem oddać jej swoje stare komiksy? Poprosić siostry, żeby dały jej do poczytania podręczniki szkolne? Nie wiedział. W głowie miał zupełną pustkę. Ale niepotrzebnie się przejmował.

– W Paragwaju nie uczyli nas o nim w szkole – dokończyła już po hiszpańsku. W dłoni trzymała świadectwo szkolne, które miało udawać jej własne. – Albo ja po prostu nie słuchałam. Miałam kiepskie oceny z historii.

Na jej młodej, zdecydowanie zbyt szczupłej twarzy pojawił się sztuczny, płaski uśmiech. Oczy otworzyła szeroko, nieomal je wytrzeszczając. Księdza przeszył dreszcz. Wiedział, że to wszystko gra, przedstawienie, które właśnie odegrało przed nim skrzywdzone przez życie dziecko. Ale każdy napotkany na ulicy przechodzień nabrałby się na fasadę dziewczynki z Ameryki Południowej, która obijała się na lekcjach historii w swojej dawnej szkole.

Teraz Laura wyglądała zupełnie normalnie, jak każda czternastolatka. Ale Paul widział wcześniej inną Laurę, tę prawdziwą, cichą i czujną jak polująca pantera. Kontrast był tak niesamowity, tak nienaturalny i jaskrawy, że nagle zaczął się bać. Nie samej Laury, ale raczej o nią. I o to, że nie podoła, nie da rady jej pomóc. I może jeszcze, że to za wcześnie, by bezceremonialnie wrzucić ją w kłębowisko innych dzieci.

Profesor Xavier chyba musiał wyczuć jego nagły niepokój, bo z brzękiem odstawił na spodek filiżankę z niedopitą herbatą.

– Chyba pora jechać – stwierdził nieco sztucznym tonem. Laura natychmiast skierowała na niego wzrok. Płaski wyraz nieszczerej radości spłynął z jej twarzy jak woda. – Siostry pewnie już na nas czekają.

Czekały. Oczywiście, że czekały. Paul uprzedził siostrę Maggie, że wkrótce pojawi się u niej nowe dziecko. Poinformował ją o jej rzekomej roli w nieudanej procedurze adopcyjnej Laury Torrez.

– Oczywiście – potwierdził, chociaż wcale się z profesorem nie zgadzał. Nagle zapragnął odsunąć w czasie tę chwilę, kiedy dziewczynka znajdzie się wśród dzieci z Domu świętej Agnieszki. – Wezmę tylko płaszcz.

Po kilku minutach siedział już na przednim siedzeniu wymuskanego Rolls-Royce'a, obok prowadzącej samochód panny Munroe. Cisza między nimi wydawała się być przesycona dziwnym napięciem, ładunkiem niemożliwym do nazwania. Ciążyła wszystkim dorosłym – Paul widział swój własny dyskomfort i niepokój w zmarszczce, która pojawiła się między brwiami Xaviera i w sposobie, w jaki panna Munroe kurczowo ściskała kierownicę – ale nikt nie miał odwagi jej przerwać. Na zewnątrz dominowały szarość i biel, tylko po przedniej szybie co jakiś czas przemykały niezmordowane wycieraczki. Ksiądz zapatrzył się w ich regularny ruch i pozwolił myślom odpłynąć. Normalnie w chwilach niepewności uciekał się do modlitwy, ale tym razem nie był w stanie dostatecznie się skupić. Jego uwaga wciąż błądziła wokół Laury i jej specyficznej sytuacji.

– _Jak też to się skończy?_ – zastanawiał się w duchu. – _Jakie życie czeka tę poranioną duszę?_

Bardziej wyczuł niż dostrzegł, że profesor poruszył się nieznacznie, jakby w odpowiedzi na tę jego myśl. Ale nie odezwał się ani tradycyjnie, ani w głowie księdza. Widać też nie znał odpowiedzi.

* * *

– Tutaj?

Erik wskazał palcem miejsce na mapie Kanady, które wyglądało dokładnie tak samo jak wszystkie inne wokół. Wolverine pochylił się nad ogromnym arkuszem i zmarszczył brwi. Na jego czole pojawiły się głębokie, poprzeczne zmarszczki.

– Nie jestem pewien – odpowiedział po chwili namysłu. Powiódł palcem nieco bardziej na prawo, bliżej niewielkiej błękitnej kropki jeziora. – Znaleźliśmy ją bliżej wody, gdzieś tutaj.

– No dobrze… A ona przyszła skąd mniej więcej?

Logan znów wlepił wzrok w mapę. Arkusz był naprawdę wielki – potrzebowali prawie całego stołu w jadalni, żeby w całości go rozwinąć i Erik wolał nie pytać, skąd Szablozęby w ogóle tę mapę wytrzasnął – ale nie mieli wyboru. Internet nie wchodził w ich przypadku w grę; nie było pewności, w jakim stopniu sieć jest monitorowana przez HYDRĘ. Zresztą żadnemu z nich to tak naprawdę nie przeszkadzało. Byli przyzwyczajeni do takiego stylu pracy i nowinki techniczne, z którymi na co dzień nie mieli do czynienia, mogły ich tylko niepotrzebnie spowolnić.

– Z północnego wschodu, ale nie wiem, czy nie zrobiła gdzieś po drodze koła. Ja bym zrobił.

– Skoro ty byś tak zrobił – mruknął Erik – to Laura na pewno też.

Wolvernie puścił tę jego uwagę mimo uszu, chociaż Erik był pewien, że została usłyszana. Oficjalnie oczywiście nikt nie wiedział, czy to on, czy Szablozęby był dawcą genów, na których podstawie HYDRA stworzyła Laurę, ale wyglądało na to, że naprawdę żaden ze starych mutantów nie ma zamiaru dowiadywać się prawdy. A Erik… Cóż. Jednego dnia patrzył na dziewczynkę i widział w niej zniekształcone odbicie Logana, by następnego dostrzec w niej cechy niezaprzeczalnie pochodzące od Victora.

Zresztą, mieli ważniejsze problemy.

– A ile mniej więcej mogła tak kluczyć? – dopytał. Liczył, że zdołają chociaż ustalić jakiś obszar poszukiwań. Optymalnie trochę mniejszy niż cała Kanada. – Dwa dni, trzy?

Wolverine zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Stawiałbym na dwa, może trzy tygodnie, brachu – odpowiedział po chwili namysłu. – Znaleźliśmy ją obdartą, wychudzoną i przemarzniętą na kość. Nie byłoby z nią aż tak źle po dwóch dniach.

_Nie z jej czynnikiem samogojącym_ , nie powiedział na głos, ale Erik i tak zrozumiał przekaz. Trzeba było czegoś więcej niż kilka dni marszu na głodniaka, żeby wycieńczyć kogoś takiego jak Laura. Dwa tygodnie. To dawało maksymalnie jakieś czterysta przebytych kilometrów, o ile nie wskoczyła na maskę jakiegoś samochodu…

– I cały czas szła?

Wolverine skinął głową.

– To znaczy, że musimy przeczesać wszystko w promieniu jakichś dwustu pięćdziesięciu mil od tego miejsca – stwierdził, zaznaczając na mapie jezioro, które wcześniej zidentyfikował jego towarzysz.

– Dajmy lepiej trzysta. Tak dla pewności.

Erik posłusznie odmierzył odpowiednią odległość i zakreślił interesujący ich obszar. Wewnątrz czerwonego okręgu nie było widać niczego prócz drzew poprzecinanych cienkimi żyłami dróg. Pozostawało tylko wprowadzić te dane do komputera pokładowego w odrzutowcu Charlesa i liczyć, że radar coś wychwyci. Na pomoc Xaviera, która byłaby nieoceniona przy poszukiwaniu ludzkich umysłów na pustkowiu, niestety nie mogli liczyć. Zgodził się pożyczyć im samolot, ale nie chciał brać czynnego udziału w akcji niszczenia HYDRY. A zaangażowanie panny Grey nie wchodziło w grę. Erik i Logan chcieli trzymać dzieciaki możliwie jak najdalej od całej tej akcji. Musieli dać sobie jakoś radę bez telepaty.

Westchnął ciężko i wyprostował się z cichym jękiem. Otarł czoło, które nie wiadomo kiedy pokryło się warstewką zimnego potu. Kiedyś, kiedy był jeszcze młody i głupi, takie przygotowania napawały go ekscytacją. Cieszył się, planując każde kolejne polowanie, przygotowując się do akcji, szukając następnego celu. Rozbudzona adrenaliną i perspektywą łowów krew krążyła wtedy szybciej, grzała go od środka tak bardzo, że czuł się jak w gorączce. A czasem, kiedy miał naprawdę dużo szczęścia, zapominał nawet o lodowatym zimnie obozowych nocy, które nigdy tak naprawdę nie wypełzło z jego ciała. Teraz został mu tylko niepokój. Ciągle miał wrażenie, że czegoś nie wzięli pod uwagę, że coś pójdzie dramatycznie nie tak… Że któryś z nich nie wróci. Nie miał też żadnych złudzeń, dla którego z nich trzech taki scenariusz jest najbardziej prawdopodobny.

– Czego możemy się tam spodziewać? – spytał.

Wolverine milczał, ale Szablozęby, do tej pory przysłuchujący się w milczeniu i nie biorący udziału w planowaniu, prychnął z irytacją.

– Pytałeś już o to, Magneto – odpowiedział. – Tak z pięć razy.

Prawda, już pytał. I za każdym razem słyszał tę samą listę potencjalnych zagrożeń, którą Laura przekazała starszym mutantom.

Około trzydziestu szeregowych agentów.

Broń palna, gaz bojowy, granaty.

Omega Red i Zimowy Żołnierz.

Madame Hydra.

Tych trzech ostatnich nie mogli być pewni. Laura twierdziła, że Żołnierz i Omega przez większość czasu są „wyłączeni” albo w ogóle „przechowywani poza bazą”, cokolwiek by to znaczyło, a Madame Hydra pozostawała zagadką. Żaden z nich nie wiedział, kim jest ta kobieta. Dziewczynka widziała ją zaledwie dwa czy trzy razy. Erik zdawał sobie sprawę, że ładują się w sam środek jednej wielkiej niewiadomej. I nie potrafił powstrzymać niepewności.

– Wiem, że pytałem – wymamrotał bez przekonania. – Myślałem, że może powiedziała wam coś więcej przed wyjazdem.

Kłamstwo było tak transparentne, że żaden z jego towarzyszy go nie skomentował.

– Wspomniała tylko, że Madame Hydra ma zielone włosy – mruknął Wolverine. – Ale to nam się raczej nie przyda.

– Chyba że do identyfikacji ciała – odburknął Szablozęby, po czym roześmiał się krótko, wyraźnie ubawiony.

Erik z trudem stłumił westchnienie.

– Co mnie podkusiło, Panie Boże? – wyszeptał w jidisz, pewien, że choć jego dwaj towarzysze go usłyszą, to na pewno nie zrozumieją. – Co mnie podkusiło, żeby się gdziekolwiek wyprawiać z tymi pajacami?

Nie doczekał się co prawda odpowiedzi, ale poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. Jakby jakaś niewidzialna ręka nie tyle pomogła mu nieść ciężar, który włożył sobie na plecy, ile może dyskretnie poprawiła jego ułożenie. Na razie musiało mu to wystarczyć.

* * *

Wieczorem, kiedy luksusowy samochód odjechał już sprzed budynku Domu Dziecka imieniaświętej Agnieszki, a nowa podopieczna została zapoznana ze wszystkimi zasadami, jakie w nim panowały, siostra Maggie Grace pozwoliła sobie na odrobinę paniki. Dzieci jej nie widziały, nie musiała się już obawiać o swoją reputację, jak to określali niektórzy starsi chłopcy, „twardej babki”. Mogła usiąść przy kuchennym stole, opleść dłońmi kubek z gorącą herbatą rumiankową i zmierzyć swojego przyjaciela srogim spojrzeniem.

– W co ty nas wpakowałeś, Paul? – spytała szorstko, tonem zarezerwowanym dla łobuzów i małych chuliganów. Opatentowanie tego konkretnego sposobu zadawania pytań zajęło jej sporo czasu, ale ciężka praca ewidentnie się opłaciła, bo Lantom aż się wzdrygnął. – Skąd się wzięła ta dziewczynka?

Ksiądz wyraźnie się zawahał. Upił trochę ziółek i westchnął ciężko.

– Może zabrzmi to bardzo dziwnie, Maggie – zaczął półgłosem. – ale lepiej będzie, jeżeli nie będziesz tego wiedzieć.

Maggie utkwiła w nim gniewne spojrzenie, ale tym razem nie uzyskała spodziewanego efektu.

– Mówię poważnie – ciągnął dalej Paul, nic sobie nie robiąc z jej irytacji. – Wiedz tylko, że to dziecko zostało bardzo skrzywdzone. A w zasadzie było krzywdzone przez niemal całe swoje życie, dopóki nie pomogło sobie samo i nie uciekło…

– Powiedz mi chociaż, czego mogę się spodziewać! – weszła mu w słowo. – Każesz mi kłamać, że organizowałam adopcję dziecka z Paragwaju, że coś w ostatniej chwili poszło nie tak, ale mała była już w Stanach. Przynosisz mi teczkę papierów, które wziąłeś nie wiadomo skąd. Sprowadzasz dziecko, które jest tak blade, że południowego słońca nie widziało chyba nawet na obrazkach. W dodatku ciche i karne, i kompletnie nie rozumiejące, co to znaczy „czas na zabawę"…

Chciałaby przesadzać, ale wiedziała, że w ciągu jednego popołudnia zaledwie omiotła wzrokiem wierzchołek przysłowiowej góry lodowej. Dziewczynka, którą Paul do nich przywiózł, wyglądała na niedożywioną i chroniła swoją porcję jedzenia jak najcenniejszy skarb, nie odzywała się prawie wcale, jeżeli ktoś jej o coś nie zapytał, nieufnie przyglądała się innym dzieciom. Nie bawiła się. Nie dlatego, że uważała się za zbyt dojrzałą, jak niektóre dzieci w jej wieku. Nie rozumiała samej idei zabawy.

Lantom ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wyglądał na kompletnie przytłoczonego. Maggie zalała fala współczucia. Nagle zapragnęła podzielić z nim to brzemię, pod którego ciężarem się uginał.

– Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci kiedyś o swojej pracy w Afryce? – spytał nagle, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku. Maggie potwierdziła cichym pomrukiem. – Widziałem wtedy takie dzieci. Takie, które zamiast pluszowych misiów tuliły we śnie kolby karabinów. I ona przeżyła coś podobnego, ale bardziej intensywnego. Nie mam pojęcia, czego możesz się spodziewać.

Coś poruszyło się za drzwiami, niemal bezszelestnie. Skrzypiąca deska w podłodze zdradziła czyjeś ostrożne, ciche kroki. Maggie spojrzała na zegarek. Był kwadrans po dziesiątej, a więc już cisza nocna.

– Kto tam jest? – zapytała, nie podnosząc się z krzesła. Jej głos poniósł się przez otwarte drzwi na ciemny korytarz. – Jest już po dwudziestej drugiej. Czas spać.

W słabym kręgu światła stanęła Laura. Sina poświata energooszczędnej żarówki nadała jej twarzy niezdrowy kolor.

– Co robisz o tej porze poza pokojem? – spytał łagodnie Lantom. – Coś cię zaniepokoiło? A może źle się czujesz?

Dziewczynka pokręciła głową.

– Więc co się stało? – drążył dalej ksiądz. – Możesz nam powiedzieć.

Na jej twarzy nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień. Zupełnie jakby nie czuła absolutnie nic.

– Robię obchód – wyjaśniła beznamiętnie.

Dorośli spojrzeli po sobie.

– Obchód? – powtórzyła bezwiednie Maggie.

– Tak – potwierdziła Laura, nie wyjaśniając przy tym absolutnie niczego.

Lantom wyraźnie nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Jeśli Maggie miała być ze sobą szczera, czuła się podobnie zagubiona. Ale coś odpowiedzieć musiała. Na twarzy dziewczynki zaszła mikroskopijna zmiana. Siostrze wydało się nagle, że jej nowa podopieczna wpatruje się w nią wyczekująco. Że spodziewa się usłyszeć… coś. Jej spojrzenie wyraźnie domagało się, by Maggie w jakiś sposób wyraziła aprobatę dla jej działań. Czego może jednak oczekiwać dziecko wychowywane na małego żołnierza? Kim Maggie miałaby dla niej być?

– I jaka jest sytuacja? – spytała Laurę po chwili namysłu. – Wszystko w porządku?

Dziewczynka stanęła na baczność.

– Tak! – wypluła z siebie szczekliwie, po żołniersku.

– To dobrze – stwierdziła Maggie z uśmiechem, choć w środku coś w niej załkało. – A teraz idź już spać. Śniadanie jest o siódmej.

Laura nie odmaszerowała, ale jej pełnemu precyzji chodowi niewiele do tego brakowało. Tym razem w korytarzu prowadzącym do kuchni nie zaskrzypiała ani jedna deska. Siostra była przekonana, że pod stopami tego dziecka nie zaskrzypi już nigdy. Kiedy miarowe kroki dziewczynki ucichły, Maggie jednym haustem opróżniła kubek z letnim rumiankiem i z hukiem odstawiła go na blat.

– W co ty nas wpakowałeś, Paul? – powtórzyła słabym głosem, jeszcze bardziej niespokojna niż przed godziną. – W co ty nas wpakowałeś?

Lantom wzruszył tylko ramionami, jakby właśnie byli uczestnikami najbardziej normalnej rozmowy na świecie. Po chwili jednak wyraźnie zapadł się w sobie, skurczył w jej oczach, zestarzał.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział zduszonym szeptem. – Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, Maggie. Ale przecież nie mogłem jej tak po prostu zostawić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę to zajęło, ale ostatecznie wracam z kolejnym rozdziałem. I chyba z dobrymi wieściami.
> 
> Jakiś czas temu przysiadłam do rozplanowania sobie tej historii. I nagle okazało się, że to, co w pierwotnym zamyśle miało zająć 5–6 rozdziałów, spuchło i rozrosło się do znacznie większych gabarytów. Na chwilę obecną wygląda na to, że _Być człowiekiem_ będzie najdłuższym tekstem z tej serii.


End file.
